The present disclosure relates to package substrates, and in particular, to package substrates including a dummy region, on which solders are attached.
With increased demand for optimized high-density high-performance semiconductor chips, there is an increasing need for a package technology capable of improving electrical performance and heat-dissipation characteristics and increasing the number of input/output terminals. Accordingly, a ball grid array (BGA) semiconductor package is one of the package structures proposed for such a purpose. However, the BGA semiconductor package suffers from an electrostatic discharge issue (i.e., an abrupt discharge of static charges that accumulate in a semiconductor package process, for example, in a molding process).